A Tearful Goodbye
by Untouchable Lullaby
Summary: After Mai left when Dartz was defeated she contacted Serenity and asked her to meet her. What will she have to say and is this goodbye forever? Read and find out.


Serenity held her arms against her chest as she walked on the cold streets of Domino. As she walked she thought about who she was about to see. Thoughts were plaguing her mind like a illness fills someone with pain.

_Has she changed? Do I even still know her? Does she still blame Joey? Is she really truly sorry? _Those were the thoughts. As Serenity pulled her black jacket tight around her body for more warmth, she finally arrived at the cafe where she was meeting her. serenity ordered a latte and sat quietly while drinking and waiting for her friend to show.

After a few minutes Serenity began to doubt that Mai would turn up. _Maybe she changed her mind. _Serenity sighed and went to leave when she heard footsteps behind her. "You're not leaving are you?" That voice was Mai. Serenity turned and stared straight into her amethyst eyes like nothing had changed but something had.

"How are you Mai?" Serenity asked the lady sitting across from her.

"I'm well enough. You have not changed much since I last saw you." Mai smiled as she sipped her coffee.

"You have. You have died your hair brown. Also you are not wearing designer clothes."

"I decided to do that because I don't want to run into anyone I know."

"I like you better as a blonde." smiled Serenity and Mai returned it.

"I invited you here to say I'm sorry. So...I'm sorry for everything I did and all the pain I caused. You didn't deserve it and I'm full of regret but I cannot undo the past so I'm trying to move on with my life and I hope you and Joey can too." Serenity could feel the pain in Mai's voice and remorse in her eyes.

"He has Mai. He never held that against you." Mai smiled sadly at the statement and she gave a silent thank you.

"What are you going to do with your life now, Serenity?" Mai asked as she finished her drink and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I'm going to become a doctor. I wanna save people's lives. Everyone including you inspired me to do so." She smiled. _At least I now she is really sorry. She seems sadder than she use to and I do and don't feel like I know her at the same time. _"Do I even still know you Mai?"

Mai looked up at the girl and smiled sadly and responded. "No. You don't and you will never know." Serenity understood what she meant. Mai returned to say she was sorry and than leave all over again to never return. Ever. Serenity wanted to cry and plead but she knew it would be useless. Mai was like her older sister and she had hoped one day she would be her sister. Serenity just nodded her head and the first rain drops began to fall from the sky. _Time to say goodbye? The look on Mai's face says "yes" Why does it always rain when there is a sad goodbye? _

They got up and walked outside into the pouring rain and faced each other. "So this is goodbye Mai?"

"Yes."

"Please stay Mai. I need you. So does Joey."

"I can't. You and Joey have everyone you need in the world. I will always be with you." Mai pulled her in for a hug that seemed to last an eternity. Mai pulled back and a tear fell from her eye. "I want to stay too," her voice choke on tears. "But I have to move on."

Serenity started to cry too. _This is it but sometimes goodbye is not always forever. _

"Goodbye Mai Valentine. I will never forget you."

"Goodbye Serenity Wheeler. Neither will I."

And with that Mai turned and walked away in the pouring rain. Serenity stood there and let the tears roll down her face. But then she heard a voice behind her.

"Serenity! Serentiy what are you doing just standing there? You are soaked!"

She turned and saw Joey. He was running to her and stopped and faced her. He knew straight away she was crying.

"What's wrong?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing." His expression told her that he didn't believe her. "I lost something important to me but I'm realizing now that if I let it go I can also find it again and never lose it."

Joey was confused. _What is she talking about? _Joey was about to say something when he turned his head and spotted a brunette woman getting into a taxi. He saw her reflection in the mirror. _She has eyes like Mai. Full of pain and love. _Joey turned to his sister to find she had started to walk home.

"Coming Joey? I can make us some dinner?"

"Yeah." With that said he followed her home in the rain while Mai watched from the Taxi.

She stopped and stared until the driver asked her were she wanted to go and all she responded with was "Home"

The driver knew what she meant and drove onto the wet road that was lit with car light reflections and drove her to the airport. Mai was headed home but she didn't know where that was but she didn't need too.

For somewhere out there, someone was willing to open their arms to her and say "Welcome. This is your home."

The End -


End file.
